


Completely Impossible

by lrs002



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Cudding Piles, Going Back to Bed, Hugging, I did Research for This, Related to my other Dominion story "Always on the Edge".
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ethan manged to move on the other side of Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> It would make more sense if you read "Always on the Edge" first.

Ethan has somehow crawled out from beneath his wing, over his body and is has wrapped his arms around Michael in a death grip without waking his siblings up or Michael himself which is completely impossible.  
Excerpt from Always on the Edge

 

Ethan was surprised when he actually made it out of the tangle of limbs without kicking anybody in face or waking them up but he had.

For some odd reason he had known the exact spot to make the Archangel Michael involuntarily lift his wing up so he could move and begin the careful dance over limbs to reach the edge of the bed to go get a glass of water.

Weird. In fact this whole situation with Alex, Noma, Senator Thorn and Michael snuggling was just weird but Ethan didn't think about it. He didn't want to think about it.

He smiled as he headed back to bed, thinking of the way Michael liked to sleep. The guy must not like any kind of light when he slept because he had had the other wing, the one that hadn't pinned Ethan to covering his body.

Ethan froze, the glass in his hand slipped, Gabriel stood over Michael. He must of been the one covering the angel. Before he could move to warn Michael Gabriel moved, wings outstretched behind him. All Ethan could do to protect himself from an imminent attack was to bring up his arm to his face.

Instead of an attack, Gabriel gently brushed his fingers over his check.

"You should be more careful."

"What?" Ethan asks lowering his arm.

Gabriel holds up the glass, "Wouldn't want clean up the mess this would make, right?"

Ethan just nods, and Gabriel puts the glass down on a table.

"Now back to bed with you, Little Boy." Gabriel says and before he knows it Ethan picked up swiftly, at sudden movement his arms pinwheel before finally landing around Gabriel's neck. 

"I am not a child." 

"To me you will alway be a child."

"I don't know why I'm clinging to you like a wet limpet." He says as the angel walks around to the only empty spot in the bed, next to Michael and Norma no longer be able to be kick him, Ethan's sighs happily about that.

"That statement makes no sense because I am not rock and you are not an aquatic snail, Ethan." 

He stares at Gabriel, "What?"

"A limpet is an aquatic snail that grips tightly onto rocks." 

"I know what a limpet is and what it does." Ethan says "What I don't know is how you know my name?" 

"Your very special to me." Gabriel says dropping Ethan next to Michael He lands on back hitting the General's wings, and Ethan notices that the feathers really soft.

"That's not an answer." He says ignoring the way that sentence makes him feel conflicted. Happy that someone noticed him but at the same time wondering if they'll look beyond him, find Alex and then throw him away. 

Gabriel sees what Ethan is feeling just by looking at him and wishes he could comfort the boy but he doesn't have the time right now; morning is coming. He pushes Ethan closer to Michael with one wing, "Snuggle with Daddy and go to back to sleep." 

The boy is staring at him with his large eyes again. 

Ethan looks back and forth between the two angels. Gabriel waits for wise cracking comment of some sort but it doesn't happen. 

Ethan just puts his head on Michael's chest, "Daddy." He says trying it out, seeing how it feels on his tongue,"Do you think he'd like that name?"

Gabriel knows for a fact that Michael used to love that name but now it would only bring pain.

Gabriel just gives him a curt nod and turns to go.

"You both smell like lightening or ozone, I really can't decide but I like it." Ethan says right before Gabriel jumps out of the tower

Ethan watches as the angel jumps out of the window and wonders why it feels like one of his parents is leaving him all over again. He just grips Michael tighter because of this, as he falls asleep.


End file.
